Doublebookedklok
"Doublebookedklok" is the tenth and final episode of the third season of Metalocalypse, forty-ninth overall. Synopsis Dethklok as a band feel neglected by their manager Charles because he has no time to pal around with them. Then, they accidentally book a concert in Syria at the same time as a gig in Israel, potentially starting a conflict if they show favor to one country. Charles works hard to prevent global warfare and Dethklok feel he hates them, so they run away. Plot The five members of Dethklok are traveling through Edmonton, Canada via Dethbus (an enormous land vehicle that functions like a bus except it is heavily inspired by death metal). Inside, Murderface is angry that their manager Ofdensen has left him and the band only fruits and vegetables for them to eat. Nathan reminds him of the Rock-&-Roll-Diet, but Murderface insists that his body is in shape. When the bus makes a stop at a gas station (possibly for gas), Dethklok decides to go have their own fun and go out into the cold winter blizzard without wearing their jackets - which a very agitated Toki claims are for " @#!*% " before punching Murderface's arm really hard. The band members then resort to their own devices: Skwisgaar gets an overflowing Slushed Ice drink; Nathan is trying to read a magazine while Toki is punching him in the arm repeatedly; Pickles is demanding that Murderface let him use the only restroom available, while said person inside eating junkfood. Unfortunately the Dethbus leaves them behind unexpectedly, and Nathan, realizing that they all had left their DethPhones on the Dethbus, has everyone chase after it but are unsuccessful and are forced to try walk home on land. At the control center room of Mordhaus, Ofdensen discovers from the Klokateers that Dethklok had been left behind by the Dethbus (because they forgot to notify the driver that they were going out), and goes out to find him with his assistant via helicopter. Meanwhile, the Dethklok members are lying in the snow, huddled together and on the verge of getting buried and freezing to death. Skwisgaar wonders why they didn't bring their jackets while Pickles comments that the concept of dying while being huddled together like "homos" is humiliating. Murderface suggests using each other's body heat to survive the cold but this further disgusts Pickles. Nathan theorizes that they were all left behind by the Dethbus's driver to die because Ofdensen was "too busy" and the rest of the band members agree, while Toki punches Skwisgaar. At this moment Ofdenson finds them, but Dethklok isn't too happy about his arrival. After being brought into the helicopter and given blankets to warm themselves, Dethklok questions their manager on why they got left behind (while Toki punches Skwisgaar hard again) but Ofdensen scolds them for running off into the woods and getting themselves lost instead of staying inside the gas station when they had gotten left behind. Both Nathan and Pickles tell him that all of them did not know that they had to go inside when the weather was cold and that they needed someone to tell them to do so. Ofdensen says that he can't be with them every time and tells them that the band members simply have to stay on the bus, eat the provided food and don't walk into the snow... until he digresses when he gets the idea of snowcones and tells his assistant to write it down. Murderface becomes angry that Ofdenson is talking about snowcones and tries to bundle up more but accidently causes the death of the assistant (who had been standing on Murderface's blanket), who slips, falls out of the helicopter, and gets impaled by a tree. Nathan asks if Ofdensen has time to spend some time with them during the weekend in Syria but is told that he has a lot of work on his hands to do anything else, causing the band to feel disheartened. The next day while flying by private jetplane to Syria, the band members are disappointed that Ofdensen had chosen work over spending time with them in Syria, since they had been planning to do it with him for a long time. Skwisgaar remarks that they're going to do spend the weekend by themselves, looking at nothing but each other's "stupid faces". Nathan agrees by saying every band member is getting sick of each other, and says that this was the first time they had gotten rejected for something else. Toki lightens up the mood by saying that their old friends from Syria are going to host them while they're there, before punching Skwisgaar the third time. Meanwhile, Ofdensen, with a new assistant, books a scheduled concert in Israel for Dethklok and negotiates a business trade with the newest merchandise - Dethkones (snowcones inspired by death metal with what looks like chocolate sauce and horns on them), buying seventy-million of them. In Damascus, Syria, the members of Dethklok have fun with their Syrian hosts over the next few days: Riding on horseback in the desert; having feasts; Skwisgaar spending time with a harem full of beautiful women; Pickles getting high from smoking on hookahs and consuming drugs; Murderface trying to relieve himself out in the open in public; Toki being provided with cute animals and plushies (and punching Murderface); and Nathan trying his hand in firearms, including one-handed with a machine gun and a bazooka (even though he is a terrible shot and ends up blowing up Dethklok's airplane). Out of thanks for letting them stay over, the band members decide to officially book a concert in Syria for their hosts while heading back to Mordhaus, even though they remember they had been under the influence of drugs and alcohol and Ofdensen is usually the one who books the concerts for them (while Toki proceeds to whack Murderface with a pool stick). Back at Mordhaus Ofdensen is showing his replacement assistant the ropes of managing Dethklok while remembering flashbacks of repressed memories, when he gets a phone call from the United Nations from a Klokateer. Inside Morhaus the band members are watching Murderface's Rock-&-Roll-Diet commercial from their hottub when the television suddenly shuts off. An angry Ofdensen appears right after and confronts them about booking a concert in Syria without his knowledge, and so shows them the news of rising global tensions with Israel and Syria, who are both bitter enemies. Ofdensen tells them that once they book a concert they can't cancel out out of it, and the band members said they had booked Syria's concert because their manager wasn't there to talk them out of it. When Ofdensen leaves with his assistant, Nathan starts to get the idea, judging from the tone of voice, that their band manager is beginning to hate them, while said person is wondering how to avert World War III. While Ofdensen is holding a speech with the Klokateers about their situation about the doublebooked concerts, Murderface discovers, to his chagrin, that the news had voted him "Worst Beach Body of the Decade" during their body scan checkups. Nathan and the other bandmates point out that he had been overfeeding himself, and Murderface blames his predictament on Ofdensen. After finishing his body scan, Toki runs off, but not before punching the scientists overseeing the checkups and even his own bandmates. Nathan realizes that the reason why all the members of Dethklok are acting like jerks is because of Ofdensen's absence: Nathan acting very reclusive; Pickles wrecking the lighting systems; Skwisgaar smashing everything with his guitar; Murderface gorging on food; and Toki hitting everyone including their producer Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler and their chef Jean-Pierre. At the United Nations HQ, Ofdensen is negotiating with the world's leaders about the doublebooked concert but is interrupted by an urgent phone call. After he responds, he hears Nathan, Skwisgaar, Pickles, and Murderface complaining about Toki hitting them all the time, with Murderface adding that the news called him fat. Ofdensen tells them to tell Toki to stop, but the other band members demand that he tell him himself (and reveal that they are watching him from Mordhaus on the news), which he does by contacting Toki on his phone and ends up getting a voice message. Unfortunately, to his embarrassment, Ofdensen's phone conversation is loud enough to be heard by all the world leaders present, and the leaders of Israel and Syria had signed out. At the same time, the Tribunal finds out about the doublebooked concert as well and learn that if the rising tensions aren't calmed, it could lead to violence and eventually World War III. They also find that Ofdensen, who they believed for nine months to be dead, is playing the role of arbitrator for Israel and Syria. The other leaders wonder if he had known about the mysterious "FalconBack Project", even though information about it is extremely classified, and why he had faked his death. Mr. Selatcia wonders if Ofdensen knows what kind of person he really is. That night after the meeting, Ofdensen is planning with the scientists and the Klokateers present to have Dethklok perform at the concert with new and expensive technology and sell as much Dethkones as they can while being humane about it. When he demonstrates an explanatory video featuring Facebones, the video starts screwing up and the cause turns out to be Nathan fiddling with the controls, with the other band members present while Murderface is eating a banana split. Nathan says that he was only trying to help, when Murderface accidently drops his dessert and the ice cream wrecks the machinary. Ofdensen, pushed beyond his limits, yells for Dethklok to get out and blames them for their current situation with Israel and Syria. This deeply hurts all the band members emotionally and as a result Nathan officially decides that, since it is now obvious that their manager cares more about his work than them, all of them are going to resort to making a choice they had never done before. It is revealed that the band members of Dethklok have decided to run away when a Klokateer retrieves a note written by Nathan and notifies Ofdensen about it. The Klokateers worry that if Dethklok isn't there to perform it'll signal the beginning of a devastating war, but Ofdensen, to atone for what he had done earlier, firmly decides to go after the band members himself and goes by helicopter to find them. While he does so, the band members having had escaped Mordhaus, have hitched a ride on a cargo train, tried to find food to nourish themselves on their journey (such as berries, which has caused stomach problems for all, and tried unsuccessfully to capture a goat), and later stowed away on a boat in the colder regions farther up north. It is at this moment that Ofdensen finally finds them, albeit cold and shivering, and despite them glaring angry looks at him, he apologizes for being so occupied with his work. Toki, overjoyed that Ofdensen has come for them, embraces him, enabling the rest of the band to reconcile with their manager. After this things get back to normal again, and Dethklok and Ofdensen decide to build two tall, death metal-inspired, holographic towers on the Israeli-Syrian Border. Inside a satellite van, Ofdensen gives the signal to activate it but finds from a Klokateer that the hologram generator responsible isn't working (as a result from Murderface dropping the banana split on the machines connected to Mordhaus earlier), and the Israelis and Syrians down below become angry and are on the verge of committing outward violence. When notified that the machine still isn't working after being told to remove the blockage responsible, Ofdensen kicks the hologram generator in frustration but this action sets it working and the two towers built at the border are able to work, forming a bright red pentacircle so bright it can be seen in outerspace. Dethklok is performing in a room that sends large holographic images of themselves so that the people down below can see them performing. It turns out that both Israel and Syria are fans of Dethklok, and so are able to coexist peacfully without any problems, while Nathan announces that it is only the beginning. Meanwhile, Ofdensen tells the Klokateers to "turn up the heat" and so the satellite connected to their van fires a heatray towards Earth, causing sales for Dethkones to rise rapidly; unfortunately the heatray also, due to the ice cream in the satellite system, sets a forest on fire and slices through a glacier causing a rise of the ocean by several sea levels. Despite that, the Dethklok concert is enormously successful. At the end of the episode, Ofdensen is seen walking down a hallway and into an isolated room where an apparently imprisoned Edgar Jomfru is held (later it becomes clear he's not there against his will), with wires connected to a computer system all over his body and the screens showing pictures of the Falconback Project. Songs featured in this episode The Galaxy Guest Voices * Dave Grohl * Kirk Hammett * Laraine Newman Trivia * On Adult Swim On Demand, this episode is accidentally rated TV-PG. Gallery double1.jpg double2.jpg double3.jpg double4.jpg Murderface.png|Rock and Roll diet! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3